


Dehydration

by TheWeatherOutside



Series: Whumptober 2019 [35]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, Whumptober Alternate Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeatherOutside/pseuds/TheWeatherOutside
Summary: Gavin has a habit of overworking to the point of exhaustion. He’s been trying to get better at it, but it seems that old habits really do die hard.Whumptober Alternate Prompt 4 - Dehydration
Series: Whumptober 2019 [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501415
Kudos: 26





	Dehydration

It was well known amongst the whole crew that Gavin tended to work too hard and not take care of himself. There had been too many times that they had walked in on him working after not eating for hours or sleeping for days.

He knew it was a problem and he was really trying to get better at it, but it was hard. His role in the crew required him to work long hours at a time so that he could ensure he had every piece of information or had hacked into every piece of software that they needed for the heist to go off without a hitch.

Members of the crew had caught him working overtime enough to set a rule that there was a limit as to how long someone could work without taking a break.

But that still didn’t stop Gavin from losing himself in his work if he got too distracted and no one came to check on him.

Today was one of those days.

They had a heist coming up, and it was really big. One that required a lot of information before they could even start to plan what they were going to do. The preparation was just as endless, there was so much that needed to be done. Fake IDs, hacked CCTV footage, the whole shebang, and to top it all off, they only had a small amount of time to prepare before the heist needed to take place.

So, Gavin had been working extra hard lately. It really wasn’t the crew’s fault for not noticing _how_ hard he’d been working. They all had their own things to take care of to prepare, so it was understandable that they weren’t around to see that Gavin wouldn’t appear in the kitchen for food, or that they were too distracted to miss that Gavin hadn’t slept in his own bed in days.

Gavin wasn’t even sure when he had last seen any of them. If they saw him, they would likely lock him out of his office and send him straight to his room after they took in his pale complexion and the bags under his eyes.

But they had no idea how he looked or what state he was in. Gavin himself didn’t even know what state he was in, because if he did, he would have the sense to make himself take a break.

He didn’t, though, so he just continued to work without realising how far he had already pushed himself.

The heist was right around the corner. They had a matter of days left to prepare and Gavin was _so close_ to getting his part of the prep done. He just needed to do a little more work and he was _done_.

He had been working on this heist for the better part of two weeks. It had been a serious crunch to make sure all the prep was done in time. Geoff had even asked him multiple times about whether he would be able to do it all in time without harming himself by working too hard. He was willing to call the heist off if he didn’t, but Gavin had assured him that he was confident he would be able to get it all done in time without slipping into his old habits.

But old habits die hard, and it was oh so easy for Gavin to throw himself into work; heist prep first, his health second. Afterall, if he couldn’t do it, then the heist would be called off and it would be his fault that they missed the opportunity for such a high sum of money.

He’d done it, though, with days to spare. It was a massive weight off his shoulders, and now he needn’t worry until the day of the heist when he’d sit at his desk and work as an extra pair of eyes and ears.

He leant back in his seat and took his headphones off.

In the final few hours of his work, he must have been fuelled by adrenaline, because the movement sent a sudden wave of dizziness over him. He suddenly felt exhausted too and reached for where had a glass of water on his desk.

Only, the glass was empty when he picked it up. He didn’t remember drinking it all, but as he thought about it, he couldn’t remember the last time he left his office to fill it up. That also meant that he couldn’t remember the last time he’d left his office to eat, or sleep.

Seeing as he was done with his work, he knew he had all the time to refuel and actually take care of himself.

He reached to put the empty glass back on his desk, but his vision blurred, and he missed.

The glass went crashing to the floor and Gavin was jolted by the loud sound of the glass smashing. Gavin leant down to pick up the broken pieces, but as a sharp pain met his hand, he remembered that that was a bad idea.

He lifted his hand to find the tip of his finger was bleeding and he put it to his mouth to stop it from getting blood everywhere.

Deciding that he was too tired to deal with the glass safely for now, he pushed himself up from his chair to find something to eat and drink.

However, as soon as he was standing, he was met with another wave of dizziness, and then everything went black.

* * *

Geoff tossed his keys into the bowl by the door and kicked the door closed behind him. He fell onto the sofa and threw an arm over his eyes as he let out a sigh.

This next heist was taking a lot out of him. It was taking a lot out of everyone, really. It had been a while since he’d given the crew this little amount of time to prepare for a heist so big, but they didn’t have a wide window of time to pull this off.

They were after a shipment of some very expensive paintings that were on their way to some museum. They were only going to be in Los Santos for a day before they hopped on another flight to their final location, and Geoff had only caught word that this was happening a couple of weeks ago.

He already had a contact that was going to pay a high sum of money to take the artwork off their hands, thanks to Gavin, so they couldn’t miss this opportunity.

Speaking of the lad, Geoff realised it had been a while since he’d last seen him. He knew that Gavin had to do a lot of work for this heist to go off without a hitch. There was apparently going to be a lot of security guarding these paintings and getting to them would be hard, and he had been working on how to get the crew in and out of the building safely.

Geoff was reluctant to admit that he hadn’t been paying a lot of attention to his crew these past few days. He’d been out a lot more than usual and, like him, the rest of the crew had been so consumed by their workload that they hadn’t taken the time to check up on each other.

Geoff was finished with his work for now, though. Everything else settled on him waiting for the others to finish what they were doing in preparation, so he decided to go and see where Gavin was up to in his work.

He made his way to Gavin’s office and knocked on the door. There was no reply, so Geoff slowly opened the door and peeked his head in.

“Gavin?” He called, and when there was still nothing, he opened the door all the way.

What he saw made him gasp.

There was broken glass on the floor and next to that, was Gavin. He was unconscious and didn’t respond as Geoff stepped into the room.

“Gavin!”

Geoff hurried over to his side and crouched down next to him. He gently placed a hand on Gavin’s shoulder as he took in his appearance to try and see what was wrong.

Gavin’s face was pale, which made the bags under his eyes stand out more, and his lips seemed dry and cracked.

“Gavin?” Geoff asked quietly.

This time Gavin did stir. His eyes fluttered open and he blinked up at Geoff a few times before he spoke.

“Geoff?” His voice was hoarse and quiet.

Geoff wanted to ask him what happened, but he knew. There had been so many times he walked in on Gavin on the verge of passing out from lack of food or sleep. He just didn’t think it had ever been this bad before.

“Come on.” Geoff leant forward and hooked his arms under Gavin’s knees and back, and stood up so he was carrying the lad.

Gavin didn’t protest as Geoff took him to his bedroom and sat him up on the bed.

“I’ll be back in a second.”

Geoff hurried out of the room and grabbed a glass from the kitchen and filled it up with some cool water. He made his way back to Gavin’s room, trying not to spill the water on the way.

Gavin was just how he left him. He looked tired and his eyes were half-lidded, but he seemed to perk up slightly as Geoff held the glass out to him.

“Don’t drink it all at once. Take small sips,” Geoff told him.

Gavin did as he was told, and slowly sipped on the water. Geoff watched him for a moment to make sure he didn’t drop the glass and spill water all over himself, but then he turned to a chest of drawers.

He pulled out some comfortable clothes that Gavin could change into, so he wasn’t still in the same clothes that he’d already been in for who knew how long, and placed them on the bed next to Gavin.

“Do you want some food?” Geoff asked, although he didn’t know why he bothered. Even if Gavin said no, he was going to make him eat at least something.

Thankfully, Gavin nodded.

“Are you able to get changed on your own whilst I go and get started on some food?” Geoff didn’t want to leave Gavin alone in case he passed out again, but he knew Gavin wouldn’t appreciate him fussing over him if he could at least get changed without help.

Gavin nodded again. He put his glass down and reached for the clothes Geoff had picked out for him.

Geoff sent him one final look and, after deeming that Gavin wouldn’t pass out anytime soon, he left the room. He shut the door quietly behind himself and made his way back to the kitchen.

He decided to make some noodles. It would be quick, so Gavin could eat right away, and wouldn’t be too much on Gavin’s stomach if he hadn’t eaten in a while.

When he was halfway through making the noodles, Gavin reappeared. He was wearing a hoodie and sweatpants, and was holding the now almost empty glass of water.

He slowly walked over to the breakfast bar, dragging his feet and looking like he was ready to go to sleep at any moment.

Things were quiet as Geoff finished making the food and Gavin finished drinking his water. When Geoff was done, he put the bowl of freshly steaming noodles in front of Gavin and took his glass to fill it back up.

“I’m sorry,” came the quiet voice from behind Geoff.

Geoff shut off the tap and turned back around to face Gavin again.

“What are you sorry for? I should be the one apologising.” He put the glass down next to Gavin’s untouched noodles. “I should have realised that you would push yourself too hard to get all that work done in time. I shouldn’t have given you so much to do in such a short amount of time.”

“I really did think I could do it all without overworking!” Gavin was looking up at him guiltily, but that just made Geoff feel worse.

He should have paid closer attention to Gavin or have gotten someone to help him with his workload. The trouble with Gavin’s work was that none of them could do it, though, but he could still have maybe instructed someone to check in on him every now and then when Geoff wasn’t around.

“I know, bud. Now, eat your noodles.” He pushed the bowl closer to the man across from him. Gavin sent him another look, but then picked up the fork and began eating.

They went silent again, the only sound being Gavin’s fork hitting the side of the bowl, and Geoff let himself get lost in his thoughts.

He knew what Gavin could be like, they all did. It wasn’t Gavin’s fault and Geoff knew that he tried to be better at knowing when to take a break, but sometimes it could be so easy to lose yourself in your work.

“Don’t blame yourself.” Gavin broke Geoff out of his thoughts after several minutes, apparently knowing exactly what Geoff was thinking. “I’m just as much to blame for this. I should have known when I was working too hard and should have stopped.”

“No, it’s _my_ fault that I got too wrapped up in my own work that I didn’t think to check on you,” Geoff said, but Gavin was sending him a look.

Gavin could be really stubborn at times, and so Geoff sighed.

“How about we agree that in the future I’ll make sure to check up on you more when you have a lot of work, and you pay more attention to when you need to take a break?”

Gavin opened his mouth to replay, but Geoff put a finger up to stop him.

“ _And_ , next time tell me when I’ve given you too much work to do. I’ll help you find a way to finish it all _without_ overworking yourself. Deal?”

“Deal.” Gavin smiled, and went back to finishing his meal.

Once his bowl was empty and he’d taken the last few sips of his water, Gavin went to bed.

Geoff made sure that he made it back to his room without collapsing on the way, and he even tucked him in under the sheets.

Gavin barely mumbled out a ‘goodnight’ before he was out. Geoff brushed a few loose strands of hair away from Gavin’s face and quietly made his way out of the room, switching the light off on his way out.

He left the door open a crack, just so he could check in on Gavin every now and then without disturbing him, and made his way to Gavin’s office.

He started cleaning up the broken glass, and as he did so, he began to make plans on how he could stop something like this from happening again.


End file.
